


Wired ||- bnha . Reader

by KitsuneKarma



Category: Boku No hero Academia x reader - Fandom
Genre: Anime, F/M, shit writing sorry, tags are lame, todoroki x reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 17:11:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16538783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneKarma/pseuds/KitsuneKarma
Summary: —> ||bnha|| [wired] A mystery sent by the heavens and crafted by the gods, he was bound to find out about it and she was bound to try keep it as long as she could. Hated from a young age and closed off from others, many will try to brake her cold shell while she attends the Hero devoted school as she aims to be apart of the next generation of heroes. Can he help her or will he just make it worse?





	Wired ||- bnha . Reader

**Author's Note:**

> #I HAVE D E P R E S I O N

[F/N]

When my mother was younger, she took to raising my brother and me. Days and nights spent slowly as her entire focus was placed onto us, as well as the attention she held deep for herself and us. She used to tell me about the hours she kept herself awake, just trying to get me asleep or content enough that I would stop crying while my younger brother continued to try knock over anything in his path

 

We lived out back, in a wood filled area with the fresh air and dirt covered earth, taking in the life of farming and isolating ourselves from the rest of the worlds population, as they all continued to show bright or dark descriptions or eye shots of the supernatural non-human abilities, eighty percent of the world now has.

 

And here she sat, rapping her delicate fingers with pale band aids and smiling as my brother and I kept making a riot. “Mama! Mama! Watch me, Watch me!” I had cried out,

 

tumbling along with the long spikes of grass and natural plants. She — My mother… looked up with confusion but a warm glance as I trotted over to her.

 

Brown. A normal color which most people possessed as their hair color, and yet the Tan shades looked special on her, maybe because she was my mother, that I saw it differently.

 

Her eyes were a deep and rich green with their swirls of light and dark clashing but mixing together to create the crystals, while a pale pink dress clung and slightly draped over her thin figure. Uni [L/N], that was her name — Apparently our dad had died when I was two, though she never told me why. My brother was my polar opposite, with his Midnight blue tresses and rich brown orbs,

 

it was like a mountain of melted chocolate had been poured into them — To create the shaded tones. Omi [L/N], my Six year old brother. With our house having it’s open entree’s and the vast amount of space that came with it, the walls seemed bland and stuck out boldly with empty spaces.

 

When we moved from tokoyo city, and out into the country, we weren’t allowed to bring much seeing as we used to stay in a small apartment which my mother and father lived in, before they had us. So running space wasn’t a worry and we had farming land that stretched out for miles, not many other people surrounded our home,

 

with those who lived here before being scared off by the harsh weather and wild animals that strongly held their places in the mountain and forests, so mum didn’t have to worry about our secrets getting out. The amount of grass and dirt that covered my pale [F/N] dress and bare feet was extreme as mum only seemed to laugh at me as I climbed onto her lap.

 

Omi was running behind me, timid but still fast as his wild Midnight Blue mane of hair whipped in his face and made him flinch as small pieces dipped into his eyes. ”Mama! Mama! Look, look!” I had called once again, lifting up my hand watched the thick glaze of Ice blue cover it completely. It pointed and jagged in different directions with the sharp tips gleaming in sunlight,

 

the blue crystal substance barely let my hand be seen as the rough cuts were the only thing you could get a full view of, the Cover was slightly heavy and held a bit of weight as my hand struggled to pick it up.

 

The woman before me seemed shocked — Worried — And horror-Struck as she quickly grabbed the old dust covered rag next to her on the floor, and chucked it over my free quirk “Fuck” she muttered, picking me up and rushing me into the house while slamming the door shut with omi rushing behind.

 

Omi sat next to as she closed the blinds and cautiously looked out the windows “Mama?” Omi had asked, causing her to flinch and look back at him “Yes, Honey?” She chocked out, straining her voice as she called him ‘Honey’

 

With her Dark brown colored brow, twitching with some sort of emotion, I continued to feel confused as I watched the layer of blue crystals slowly sink back into my skin and cease to be noticed again, as I heard mum release a sigh of relief and slight disgust.

 

A few hours after the incident, Omi and I sat around the the short wooden table as the woman we called mum, stirred the large amount of liquid in the dish. Silence, like a disease carried through the air — It was contagious in many ways, until someone had broken the circle and found a cure

 

”[Y/N]” Uni— Mum, spoke “You’re starting school tomorrow, I expect you to be up at a reasonable time and ready before Nine.” And suddenly, her brown tresses didn’t seem so special in my eyes, nothing about her did.

 

Just like she had said, I had gotten up at around Seven and gotten ready. Brushing my wild mane of [H/N] locks and cleaning my teeth, before putting on the plain dark blue skirt and tucking the White button up shirt into the hem. A dark forest green tie was sucured around and under the collar while a pair of Black knee high socks covered my legs and dived down into the hard, Black marry Jane Buckle up shoes. While the thick white scarf hid my nose from view and gave me little warmth, for the cold winter days. 

 

Mum, passed my forest Green backpack to me with a neutral expression and Omi giving me the hardest hug he could, he waved me off while I began walking to school and her gaze just following me with a deep feeling of disgust “Worthless Brat” She had commitments, making sure her son didn’t hear.

 

”I’m gonna be the perfect girl” I mumbled, lightly tapping my left temple with each syllable. A chant my mother had taunt me in order to keep up the perfect Image, a reminder of her expectations and a curse that will stick with me for the rest of my life. How sad for a Little girl, whose forced to grow up now.

 

Walking under the archways of the Junior school, snowflakes seemed to pelt down like gifts from heaven as I watched other children laugh and play under the cover of snow, unconsciously without realizing it, I had pulled the scarf even higher “I’m gonna be the perfect girl” 

 

“Wha — ?” Came a noise in my ear, jumping in fright and surprise, I had failed to notice the short brunette looking at me with confusion but warmth, as curiosity shone in her twinkling brown globes. ‘Stars’ I thought ‘They remind me of stars’ 

 

“Hello!” She practically screamed, drawing the attention of others for a few seconds, before they went back to causing a riot “I’m Uraraka Ochaco! It’s a pleasure to meet you… ?” Silence stood, making the air thick before i replied “[Y/N] [L/N]… Same, it’s a pleasure to meet you to” you introduced, shying back a bit

 

She grinned and hooked arms with you, “Super! We’re now best friends!” She gleamed

 

‘To Bright!’

 

“It’s my first day here! Is it yours to or have you been here already?” Uraraka asked, looking at my form with a wonder filed gaze. Shaking my [H/N] filled head and digging my nose into the scarf, I spoke back with a quiet tone “No, it’s my first day to”

 

“That’s great! I’m mean not in a bad way of course! — Gah! What was I saying?… Oh yeah. I’ve heard that this place as got some really nice people! God it’s cold, but my papa and mama said I would be fine here!”

 

”That’s cool” I mumbled “I guess” 

 

When we had reached the classroom, The bubbly brunette had literally pushed her desk next to mine and happily sat down with a smile, a few minutes the teacher had arrived but not before I had failed to notice a lone boy in the back, with his hair perfectly split down the middle.

 

Two hours in and the bell for lunch had rung, with Uraraka gently pulling me towards the cafeteria, I watched as the two toned boy walked in the opposite direction— Lunch in hand and ready to eat in the roof ‘Strange’ my thoughts had mentally voiced 

 

“That class was boring” My new friend groaned, handling the Mochi carefully before slightly irritatingly shoving it in her mouth, I have a quiet chuckle as I sipped on the Green tea flavored Boba Tea and picked at the small bento “But useful” came my counter argument

 

Uraraka nodded as she agreed and continued to eat, while telling me about her family and discovered quirk. “So [Y/N]—Chan! — I can call you that right?” She asked, my nod coming along “What’s your quirk?” She asked. Clearing my thought with a thick red blush of my tanned cheeks 

 

I muttered back as I carefully watched the other students “well, I’m a really late bloomer as I just found out my quirk a few days ago” much to her surprise “But Uni told me not to use it, so I’m not allowed to show you it” and so come her question “Whose Uni?” 

 

Hesitating and feeling the sweat drip down my forehead “Are you alright? You don’t have to— “ “— She’s just my Caretaker”.

 

…

[||| POV]

Though at the time, neither of the girls were aware of the boy sitting near them, watching and listening with interest as their conversation went quiet ‘Interesting’ he thought, his brows twitching with confusion and questions as he suspected there was more to your character than you showed

 

The way she pulled up the white scarf around her neck, to hide her nose and lips while her pointer finger lightly tapped onto any surface it was met with —Once every second, before taking a break for two more and then starting again. Was it a habit? He wondered, thinking about the strange away it looked like it had a mind of its own

 

The way her mane of [H/N] Locks, hid her right colored brow from view but showed her eye in its perfect condition, was it the way her hair had grown or was it set like that? The way her lip would curl up in disgust when she didn’t like something or well — Someone

 

Though most importantly, what was her quirk? The gift she was given at such a young age, or as he had heard — Not long ago as you had told that brunette friend of yours. It was a mystery, and Todoroki Shouto as bound to unravel it, like the rapping of a fragile gift or the ice cold wires of protection to a treasure for kings.

 

Secrets don’t last very long, so who long would her?

 

[[Boku No Hero doesn’t belong to me]]

… Thanks for reading …


End file.
